Una ladrona mágica
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Escapando de los agentes de ACME, Carmen Sandiego vuelve a casa con su hija.


**Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Harry-Sandiego-Challenge-Harry-Potter-Carmen-Sandiego)

 **Requisitos:**

\- Harry es rescatado de los Dursley y criado por Carmen Sandiego (por sus propias razones).

\- Carmen debe animar a Harry a aprender y ser inteligente.

\- Harry debe desarrollar una afición dificultosa/que requiere mucho tiempo/aventurera mientras es criado por Carmen (ejemplos en las recomendaciones).

\- Aunque Carmen puede viajar para realizar sus robos (asumiendo que no se retira de la vida criminal para criar a Harry, que es una opción), debe tener una vivienda (probablemente en una zona poco poblada o un país sin extradición) para criar a Harry en ella (él puede viajar con ella, la idea es que todavía tienen un hogar).

\- Harry NO PUEDE estar en un emparejamiento M/M.

 **Recomendado:**

\- FemHarry.

\- Carmen es una bruja pero no usa magia durante sus crímenes porque arruinaría el desafío.

\- Carmen, de alguna manera, Adopta Sanguíneamente a Harry.

\- Niño-Que-Vivió-Equivocado.

\- Escalar montañas como el hobby de Harry.

\- Hackear ordenadores como el hobby de Harry.

\- Entrenamiento/Practica de esgrima como el hobby de Harry.

\- Lily vive y Carmen/Lily (sugiero que estaba en coma como la razón por la que Harry fue dejado a cargo de los Dursley, pero es decisión tuya).

\- Dependiendo de CUANDO tienes a Carmen rescatando a Harry, Carmen/Ivy o Harry/Ivy.

\- Carmen y Harry tienen una competición de acertijos.

* * *

El grito de frustración de los agentes de A.C.M.E. hizo sonreír a Carmen Sandiego. Era muy satisfactorio escapar en el último segundo con lo que buscaba y dejarlos quedar por tontos, pero había otras cosas que la hacían sonreír mucho más, como cuando había robado un objeto muy especial de una cámara de Gringotts sin que los duendes se enterasen o, si lo hicieron, lo admitiesen porque estaban avergonzados de sus medidas de seguridad.

Dejando esos pensamientos atrás Carmen desapareció tras una esquina donde sabia que no había cámaras y Apareció en una casa de campo, un lugar que solo tres personas sabían que existía, donde su hija, que claramente había escuchado el crack que su medio de trasporte provocaba, vino a abrazarla.

Ese era un secreto que no había permitido a nadie saber. Sus actividades le habían generado demasiados enemigos como para dejar que usasen a su hija para chantajearla o, peor aún, la matasen solo para hacerla sufrir.

Acariciando su melena de pelo negro, el único rasgo que tenia de su difunto marido, Carmen reflexiono si valía la pena robar algo a Albus Dumbledore este año, como llevaba haciendo los últimos quince. Tras unos segundos su decisión estaba hecha, dado que nunca iba a perdonar al hombre por abandonar a su hija con su hermana Petunia.

La ilusión que empleaba para pretender ser otra mujer, una creación personal que podía engañar incluso a cámaras de vídeo-vigilancia, cayo rápidamente y mostró sus ojos verdes idénticos a los de Rachel, su pelo color sangre y su piel extremadamente pálida. Esa era la única magia que Lily Evans, más conocida como Carmen Sandiego, se permitía usar durante sus robos aparte de Aparición o trasladores porque de lo contrario no solo la policía empezaría a hacer preguntas muy incomodas sino que sus trabajos serian demasiado fáciles para su gusto.

Ademas, su decisión de hacer robos particularmente espectaculares no había sido precipitada por el vacío que sentía por la muerte de James. Severus Snape podría no haberlo sabido, pero ella nunca fue la chica inocente que conoció antes de que recibiesen sus cartas de Hogwarts porque para entonces ya había robado muchas cosas en el vecindario sin ser atrapada, algo que había continuado haciendo en Hogwarts.

El único momento en el que había dejado de hacerlo fue tras su graduación dado que era muy arriesgado estar al abierto esquivando tanto a los Mortífagos como a los Aurores, sobre todo estando embarazada. Cuando Rachel Potter nació incluso se había planteado retirarse porque un bebe costaba mucho tiempo cuidarlo incluso con un elfo domestico y iba a ser una pésima madre si la abandonase porque le parecía más excitante robar cosas.

Cuando, tras matar a James, Voldemort la aturdió a petición de Severus Snape, algo que Lily le recompenso por convertirle en su único asesinato, ella había estado furiosa, algo que no mejoro cuando fue despertada por Albus Dumbledore y este básicamente le ordeno no ir a buscar o incluso ver a su hija por culpa de una profecía dada por una fuente nada fiable.

Ella había rescatado a Rachel esa misma noche del portal de la casa de su hermana antes de irse de Gran Bretaña con la intención de no volver jamas, algo que cambio cuando un asociado que tenia en Gringotts le puso al corriente de la abominación en la frente de su hija.

Ella había usado ese horrocrux, extraído con ayuda de los duendes, para buscar el resto, llevándose de paso todo lo que no estaba clavado en las paredes de la Mansión Malfoy, y cuando tenia todos uso fuego maldito para eliminarlos, asegurando de esa forma que Voldemort nunca volvería a amenazarlas otra vez.

Los Mortífagos, menos Severus dado que ya había llegado a él antes, murieron junto a su Señor y, con nada más pendiente en Inglaterra debido a que los dos últimos Merodeadores habían estado con ella y James en esa noche maldita y sacrificaron sus vidas intentando darles tiempo para escapar, Lily se llevo a su hija con ella en un corto viaje por todo el mundo antes de asentarse en una casa de campo aislada en mitad del Bosque Negro y poner tantas protecciones en la misma que prácticamente podía estar en otro universo en lo que al Mundo Mágico y muggle se refería.

Afortunadamente Silka, su elfa personal, la había acompañado y se había hecho indispensable para la casa y Rachel incluso si normalmente le gustaba pretender que no estaba allí por hacerse invisible. Y, como honestamente creía que Dumbledore enviaría a sus secuaces en su búsqueda, se encargo de enseñarle personalmente a su hija todo lo que sabia sobre magia y de hacerla Aparecer en una localidad cercana para su educación muggle.

Rachel Potter se había vuelto muy inteligente con los años, hasta el punto de ser capaz de crear un hechizo para localizarla en cualquier lugar del mundo, y Lily estaba contenta por ello a pesar de creer que su hobby de escalar arboles y moverse entre los mismos sin usar arneses u otros mecanismos de seguridad era increíblemente arriesgado para una niña de quince años.

Por otro lado, ya que pensaba sustituirla cuando se hiciese lo bastante mayor, tal vez necesitaba esa clase de entrenamiento. Por el momento las clases de hackeo con las que la ayudaba a encontrar sus objetivos y el brainstorming que hacían entre las dos para crear acertijos que dejasen perplejos a los agentes de A.C.M.E. le bastaban, pero dudaba que fuese suficiente para su hija cuando esta terminase de ser una adolescente.

¿Quizás debería esperar a su cumpleaños y permitirle robar el trono en el que Dumbledore se sentaba sin que la descubriesen? Esa era una buena idea, pero Lily estaría cerca para asegurarse de que lo hacia correctamente y no era capturada por un error estúpido.


End file.
